


Finding the truth

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Lionel Messi, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 6





	Finding the truth

Antoine wanted to know why him and Lionel don't have one good alchemy and why his tentatives of flirt didn't work.

So he goes ask him and say "Why do you reject me ?"

And Lionel say "I'm sorry I'm rejecting your feeling because I'm already with someone"

And then Antoine understands when he saw in the living room of Lionel, Cristiano Ronaldo who looked at home.

"Oh I understand, I'm sorry I didn't know"

"It's okay not a lot of people know about us," said Lionel

And then Antoine leaves the house of Lionel, he has definitively no chance at all.

During this time Cristiano says to Lionel "I told you so, he had one crush on you and that why he played like this and everything" and then he began to bite the neck of Lionel to leave him one hickey.

"I'm only yours, I have only eyes for you," said Lionel


End file.
